Adventures in Wonderland
The 'Adventures in Wonderland ' series is a Vyond retelling of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, created by Sarah West. There's a surprise at the end of each chapter from chapter one to chapter five, which is a bully from Recess getting punished for what they would do against the main protagonists. Summary After an unfortunate trick from one of the bullies at Third Street Elementary School, Sir Bartleby Montclair from Sonic Underground and two of the Cures from Hugtto Pretty Cure find themselves in Wonderland. Now, they must find a way to get back to the real world, while encountering obstacles, meeting familiar faces, and defeating foes along the way. Characters Sonic Underground Characters *Sir Bartleby Montclair - One of the main heroes of the story. He is a posh, aristocratic mink who is normally a bit of a coward. *Sonic the Hedgehog - A fast, blue hedgehog who is the guitarist of Sonic Underground. *Sonia the Hedgehog - A strong, pink hegehog who is Sonic's sister, Bartleby's girlfriend, and the keyboardist of Sonic Underground. *Manic the Hedgehog - A green hedgehog who is Sonic's brother and the drummer of Sonic Underground. Hugtto Pretty Cure Characters *Emiru Aisaki/Cure Macherie - One of the main heroes of the story. She and Ruru accompany Bartleby on his journey through Wonderland. *Ruru Amour/Cure Amour - A robot who is Emiru's best friend. She and Emiru accompany Bartleby on his journey through Wonderland. *Hana Nono/Cure Yell *Saaya Yakushiji/Cure Ange *Homare Kagayaki/Cure Etoile *Harry Hariham Recess Characters *Randall Weems *Miss Finster *Principal Prickly *TJ Detweiler *Vince LaSelle *Ashley Spinelli *Gretchen Grundler *Mikey Blumberg *Gus Griswald *Olivia Weyant *Angela Powell Bullies *Koreo - The first bully who gets punished. He starts the adventure off by creating a replica of the White Rabbit and the rabbit hole, which leads the main protagonists into Wonderland. *Mundy - The second bully who gets punished. He disguises himself as a flower and plays an off-key tune on a flute just to annoy Bartleby, Emiru, and Ruru. His plan works, and the three of them leave in disgust. *Lawson - The third bully who gets punished. He disguises himself as The Mad Hatter and pulls off some crazy stunts at the tea party to try and make the heroes lose their appetites and serves tea that Bartleby doesn't like. *Eddie - The fourth bully who gets punished. He creates a few holographic images of the Cheshire Cat just to throw the heroes off the trail. *Sue Bob - The fifth bully who gets punished. She disguises herself as the Queen of Hearts and challenges the heroes to a game of croquet, and says that if they win, she will give them a free pass back to the real world, but if they lose, they will (but not really) have their heads chopped off. * Chapters *Chapter One: Follow the White Rabbit *Chapter Two: Welcome to Wonderland *Chapter Three: It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Tea Party *Chapter Four: What a Naughty Cat *Chapter Five: The Battle of the Cards *Chapter Six: Welcome Home *At the end of Chapter Six, all the good characters get together and sing "Nobody's a Nobody" from The Amazing World of Gumball, albeit with slightly altered lyrics. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Precure show